Rogar Snow
King Rogar II Snow, self-proclaimed Bolton, is a bastard of a lesser branch of House Bolton, the son of another bastard and a lowborn woman. His branch of House Bolton is so low that not even the name of his highborn grandmother has been recorded. During the War of the Six Kings, he declared himself the Red King of the Dreadfort. He failed to overthrow his cousin, Lord Roose Bolton, and now has his seat of power in the wolfswood. Appearance Rogar has black hair down to his shoulders. His eyes are heterochromic, the right ice-white and the left pale-green. His skin is pale, and he usually wears black, making his paleness more noticeable. He is clean-shaven at all times. Biography Background Rogar Snow is the bastard son of another Snow, who was the bastard son of a lady from a lesser branch of House Bolton. His mother and paternal grandfather were lowborn. He is an only child. The War of the Six Kings During the War of the Six Kings, while Lord Roose Bolton is fighting in the Riverlands, Rogar declares himself the Red King of the Dreadfort under the name "Rogar II Bolton", becoming the sixth king of the war. He tries to seize control of the Dreadfort, but Roose's castellan and bastard son, Ramsay Snow, successfully defends the castle against his cousin. After this defeat, Rogar flees into the wolfswood with his supporters and turns brigand. He quickly earns a reputation for flaying his victims (mostly patrols from the wolfswood houses) and wearing their skin as cloaks, infamously being named "The Flayer in the Woods" and "The Lord of Skin", titles that he sadistically adopts for himself upon hearing of his reputation. The War for the North After the Red Wedding, the North is in utter disarray. Rogar sees this as an opportunity to seize Ironrath from House Forrester, flaying Lord Rodrik alive. The rest of the Forresters escape, and their current whereabouts are unknown. Due to unexplained reasons, Houses Woods, Branch, and Bole betray House Glover and declare for Rogar some time after he takes Ironrath, giving him some right to rule not just the Bolton lands, but the North itself. At Castle Black, Stannis Baratheon receives a letter from Ironrath bearing the pink seal of Rogar Bolton, containing an alliance proposal between the houses of Baratheon and Bolton against the "pretenders in Winterfell and the Dreadfort". Stannis does not reply to this letter, and does not wait for Rogar to join him before marching south to Winterfell. Personality Much like his cousin Ramsay, Rogar is sociopathic, sadistic, and remorseless. During his time as a brigand in the wolfswood, he becomes quite fond of flaying. Fully practicing the traditions of the Red Kings of old, he sometimes wears human skin as a cloak. He is unflinching at torture. He took great amusement in giving the nearly-crippled Rodrik Forrester a "fair fight" before flaying him alive. He is similar to Joffrey Baratheon in his idea of honor and mercy, seeing all quick and clean deaths as mercy even when unjustified. Although he was unserious when he told Rodrik that their "fair fight" was honorable, he genuinely sees himself as honorable in his own way because he loyally follows his family's tradition. He believes in the Old Gods, and firmly believes they favor him. He is open to worship of other gods, however; he once prayed and sacrificed to the Stranger for the death of his cousins, and is interested in ancient Essosi mythos, particularly the gods of Old Valyria. Category:Bastards Category:House Bolton Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Villain Category:Serial killers Category:Antagonist Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Lords Category:Lords of Ironrath Category:Lords of the Dreadfort Category:Red Kings Category:Kings Category:War of the Five Kings Category:Outlaws